


Please, Hinata

by lewdyeols



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex?, Blowjobs, Criticism is glady accepted, I love kagehina, Im unholy, Kagehina Smut, M/M, Send me to church, Smut, This fandom needs moreee, This is unholy, Wrote this at 3 am dont judge, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdyeols/pseuds/lewdyeols
Summary: Tobio spends the night at Shouyou's and has an erections in the middle of the night.. well he basically 'takes care of it' and Hinata wakes up..





	

It was just like any old day. But it wasn't 'any old day', Hinata invited Kageyama over to his house, not really knowing what was going on, Kageyama accepting but it was kinda too late to tell Hinata he wasn't going. So well he had to go. And it was only one night. So what he could wrong?

The raven haired boy knocked onto the door of the 'Hinata household.' Immediately, the same old familiar orange haired Shouyou opened the door.

"Ah, Tobio! You came! I'm so glad.~' Hinata jumped up in excitement. 

'Yeah, yeah. I'm here, dumbass...'

Kageyama hid his blush in his sleeve and walked inside, looking at all the stuff on the floor you could see immediately as you walked in. "Tobiooo! Come on, I'll lead you to my room!" He grabbed Kageyama's hand and dragged him to his own room. Hinata was always this persistent. It was just his disposition. He may be super fucking annoying, but still cute.

•••

"Well, it's pretty late.. I was going to ask where you wanted to sleep..." Hinata suggested, but Kageyama was dazing off and only heard about half what Hinata was saying. "And you call me dumbass.." Shouyou mumbled. Tobio snapped out of his daydream and smirked. Hinata laughed and stared at Tobio's eyes. God how beautiful Kageyama looked. 

"Oh shut up." Kageyama mumbled, blush at his cheeks, reddening more every time Hinata talked. "What I was saying earlier is," he sat up, back against the headboard of his bed. "Where do you want to sleep? The floor is uncomfortable but-" Kageyama cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You talk too much, I'll just sleep on the floor, it's okay."

Hinata came to realization that Tobio was way more different out of school than he thought he was. He stepped from off his bed, getting the blankets from the storage closet right next to his room. Kageyama still on the bed, just waiting for Hinata. "My parents will be home tonight but not this weekend." He called out, voice lingering just outside of the room. 

•••

After a few awkward hours ーsitting around and playing video gamesー Shouyou's mother came in to late greet Tobio and tell him it was time to go to sleep. "So.. you're sleeping there, right?" He pointed to the area on the floor with blankets and a few pillows. "Yeah.. " He mumbled as Hinata turned off the lights. "Ah, okay. Goodnight then~" 

•••

It was pretty comfortable to be completely honest. But there was just one thing, Kageyama was fucking cold. Freezing. Shivering. "H-hinata..." Shouyou was still awake and he could tell. "Are..you also cold?" Hinata weakly said, much less how he usually soundedーexcited and jumpyー "Can you get in the bed with me at most? It'll be warmer.." it was Shouyou's way of getting closer to him. Tobio agreed and well climed into the bed with him. God, it was already so much warmer. "How are you cold??" He felt Hinata's feet on accident and almost yowled, they were so, so, cold. "Oh, okay.. nevermind." He instantly took it back and pulled the covers over until they reached his neck. He was so much warmer but there was still Hinata in the bed with him. Tobio slid his arm over, around Shouyou's chest. "K-Kageyama??" He glanced over at Kageyama, but his head was already face-down on the pillows. "Just keeping warm.." he had said and fell asleep shortly after the shorter boy did too.

•••

"God, will this night just be over?" Kageyama whispered to himself but his lower half denied. He was hard. Not half hard where it could just go away. But his cock was throbbing and aching for release. It didn't help the fact that Hinata was still laying next to him, his chest rising and falling, steady motions.

"I'll just go to the bathroom.." He thought, but oh. my, how it felt so good when Shouyou's legーoh how has it gotten there..ー brushed against his erection. Tobio shuddered, sticking his hand in his boxers, do course scooting over as Hinata's leg fell off his groin. Just the slightest brush could cause him to moan out. "Shouyou..." Kageyama breathed out, hoping that Hinata wouldn't wake up from only that. He did hear a noise though. Something like twisting and turningー

It was Hinata. That was the sound. Hinata turned the other direction and was facing himself now. "Well this is great.." He muttered. Kageyama placed his hand on his erection which was just yearning for Hinata's milky white skin and mouth. Just the thought of it made Kageyama groan. Shouyou opened his eyes, he heard Tobio's moans in the first place but tried to ignore them. "Fuck, Shouyou..." Kageyama moaned louder, making Hinata himself squeal. He was already half-hard and shivered whenever Kageyama tended to make any sound. It was too much, the thought of it was all too much. His breath heavy, he let out a tiny groan. In which Kageyama could hear well enough. "H..H-Hinata??" Hid voice hoarse, Tobio whispered, getting up from the bed in embarrassment. "Yeah? And..where are you going, Kageyama?" Hinata followed him in which they were going to the bathroom. "Why are you coming with me to the bathroom, just leave me alone." Blushed filled his cheeks as he talked to Hinata even more. "C'mon, just let me in! I'll... 'fix your problem'.. " Of course Shouyou knew why Tobio was running to the bathroom, it was obvious. Kageyama opened the door again. "Fine.." 

As Shouyou walked in the bathroom with Kageyama, he got on his knees already. "Sit on the toilet..." Tobio still couldn't believe he was doing this. Or even allowing it. So he just obeyed and sat down. what could be the worst? They would just forget about this and go back to a normal volleyball practice. 

Hinata took off Kageyama's boxersーwhich he slept inー and stared at Tobio's rock-hard dick which was around 2.7 inches bigger than his own length while erect. "Holy shit." Hinata accidently muttered out, amazed. He'd only seen his own and that was in showers since he only masturbated once in a while.

Kageyama just shut his eyes, afraid to look at Hinata doing something like this. The boy was always so innocent. He couldn't believe he'd do something like.. this. 

"Open your eyes, Tobio. I want to see them." And well, he did as Shouyou asked him to do. Still really fucking embarrassed he opened his eyes and faced Hinata close to almost grabbing his length. "Just... do it already.." Kageyama demanded, not as harsh as he would since his voice, but still demanding. "Not until you beg, Tobio. Tell me what you want me to do to you." Kageyama groaned, he would do this himself if Hinata hadn't of woken up and invaded his privacy, but he also looked really hot like this and he didn't know why.

"I.. want you to.. use your mouth and hands until I come.." he was definitely horny, and imagined what he just said, crying out for release. Shouyou finally wrapped his arms around Tobio's aching cock and pumped up and down. He may not have had much experience, but he was definitely good at this. 

Kageyama moaned out, pretty loudly. Hinata had stopped for a moment. "Oh, and..just a reminder, my parents and Natsu are home.." After he said that he gave Kageyama a towel and shoved it in his mouth, to keep his moans low. "That's better." Shouyou smirked, leaning in to use his mouth on Tobio's dick. As soon as Hinata did that, Kageyama felt the warmness he needed and bucked his hips up. Hinata choked from the sudden motion, drool and precum leaking out from his lips. He smirked, leaning up to Kageyama, taking the towel out of his mouth and kissing him as he sat on his lap. His tight shorts rubbing against Tobio's cock. The kiss was super sloppy, mostly because as Kageyama felt the pressure, it drove him wild.

"..close." Kageyama mumbled through the kiss and Hinata left his lips, on his knees again. He pumped Tobio's length for the last time. "Come for me.." Shouyou innocently whispered and that was enough to drive his over the edge. White, sticky fluid filled the air as he came on Hinata's face. "Sorry.." Tobio muttered as he handed him the towel. "it's okay! That was amazing, Kageyama!" He wiped his face off and kissed Kageyama lightly again. 

"Are we?-."

"I think."

And the rest of their time together is filled with cuddles and sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I pleased you with this uhm... whatever this is I wrote at 3 am. You can find me @taeyoongis on instagram.


End file.
